


every piece and part of you

by imagines



Series: AMDAO Verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Discovering Kinks, M/M, Porn with Feelings, breathplay (so mild it’s barely there), collar kink, daddybek, definite daddy kink here folks, fluffy emotional smut, kitten!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: It’s almost New Year’s Eve. Otabek has come to St. Petersburg for the holiday, so basically, this is going to be the best New Year’s Eve of Yuri’s entire life. Today they’re at a shopping mall together, hunting for gifts for Yuuri and Victor, when Yuri spies something hanging on a rack in a cute little boutique. “One second,” he tells Otabek, and ducks into the shop to get a closer look.It’s a choker, made of a narrow band of plain black lace and fastened with a silver clasp. He takes it off its hook and runs it through his fingers—it’s soft and silky, so it wouldn’t make his skin crawl.“That’s pretty,” Otabek says, from very close behind him.





	every piece and part of you

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I’d write more of this verse. I haven’t 100% decided when this is set, but let’s say it’s the end of the year in which AMDAO is set, post-GPF. Also, baby learned a new html trick, so you can mouseover the whole one (1) Russian phrase for the translation.
> 
> …that’s all I got, it’s just kink from here on out. With feelings.

It’s almost New Year’s Eve. Otabek has come to St. Petersburg for the holiday, so basically, this is going to be the best New Year’s Eve of Yuri’s entire life. Today they’re at a shopping mall together, hunting for gifts for Yuuri and Victor, when Yuri spies something hanging on a rack in a cute little boutique. “One second,” he tells Otabek, and ducks into the shop to get a closer look.

It’s a choker, made of a narrow band of plain black lace and fastened with a silver clasp. He takes it off its hook and runs it through his fingers—it’s soft and silky, so it wouldn’t make his skin crawl.

“That’s pretty,” Otabek says, from very close behind him.

Yuri hands it to him. “Could you—” He scrapes his hair up, holding it in a handful and tilting his head forward.

Silently, Otabek draws the choker around Yuri’s neck. Yuri’s breath hitches as the lace constricts his throat. Otabek’s hands pause. “Too tight?”

Yuri shakes his head. There’s a small mirror on the rack, and in it he can see Otabek frowning as he works to close the miniscule clasp of the choker. Yuri wets his lips. Something’s happening to him, something he doesn’t understand at all.

Once the choker is secured, Otabek sets his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “It looks good on you. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Yuri says, without pause.

“We could put a little bell on it. You’d be such a pretty kitten, wouldn’t you?”

“Why not a nametag?” Yuri’s laugh is shaky.

Otabek’s grip tightens almost imperceptibly. “What should the tag say?” he asks. “Your name? Or…”

When Otabek doesn’t finish the sentence, Yuri turns his head; whispers almost against Otabek’s lips. “Just ‘Kitten’ would be fine.”

Otabek’s fingers are digging in hard now, just above Yuri’s collarbone. “Would you like that?”

Yuri swallows. Lace presses into his Adam’s apple. “I might.” It’s not as if he’s ever really thought about it before, is it? He leans back, letting some of his weight rest against Otabek, who holds him up easily.

Otabek exhales. “You should get the choker,” he says, low in Yuri’s ear. “And then we should go back home and talk about this.”

_Home_. Otabek said it so easily, as if he were going home too, not just back to Yuri’s apartment. Yuri’s beginning to think _home_ for himself could be anywhere Otabek is. At the register, he plucks the price tag from the choker and hands it to the cashier. Otabek makes no comment, but it must be obvious that Yuri doesn’t want to remove what Otabek has put on him.

 

“It doesn’t have to be a huge _thing_ ,” Yuri says when they’re back at his apartment. On the bus, he’d scrolled through a few websites that explained some options; but to him they seemed so formal and impersonal, like letting someone who didn’t know you interpret your dreams. “I don’t need a list of rules or a contract or whatever. I just want…us.” They’re sitting on the sofa, nestled together. Otabek has his arm around Yuri’s shoulders, fingertips idly brushing at the choker. “I know I like how it feels. I don’t know what it means.”

Otabek kisses his temple. “It can mean whatever we say it does.”

Yuri reaches out and places his palm high on the inside of Otabek’s thigh, feeling the sudden contraction of muscle through denim, listening to how Otabek’s breath comes short. He digs his nails in, and Otabek’s legs fall open slightly. “Subtle,” Yuri teases. “Want something?”

“You know I do,” Otabek murmurs. He hooks one finger under the choker; it pulls tighter. “Don’t you?”

“I want—” Yuri’s eyes fall shut. His breath eases past the pressure against his throat.

Otabek presses kisses to Yuri’s open mouth. “Be a good kitten and tell me what you want.”

“I want to play,” Yuri whispers. “Play with me, Daddy.”

 

They don’t even try to make it to the bedroom. Laughing, they pull blankets and throw pillows off the couch and pile them on the floor, until Yuri deems it soft enough and pulls his t-shirt over his head before flopping down on his back. Otabek is on him in an instant, nuzzling under his jaw, mouth hot against the lace. Yuri gets his jeans pushed halfway down his thighs; then Otabek does the rest of the work for him and tosses them aside.

“Oh,” Otabek breathes. “You never showed me _these_.” He’s staring at Yuri’s black lace shorts.

Yuri wriggles under his gaze, grinning. “I thought the choker would go well with them.  _S novym godom_.”

“I almost hate to take them off you so soon.” Otabek skims his fingers over the front of the shorts, drawing back when Yuri tries to buck against his hand. “I could keep you like this, until you’re shaking and begging to come.” He leans down to kiss Yuri, taking his time, until Yuri’s panting into his mouth. “I could do that. But I don’t want to. Wait here a second, okay?” He leaves the room.

Yuri can hear him rustling around in the bedroom. A drawer opens and shuts. It sounds like the nightstand, where Yuri keeps—oh. Well, Otabek has stayed here before; he would know where to find the usual supplies.

Otabek returns, undresses quickly, and kneels by Yuri’s feet once more. Yuri breathes in deep as Otabek drags the shorts down his legs. A little heart-shaped silver tag would be just the thing. Cursive font. And why _not_ a bell also? A tiny jingle bell, pink and glittery…

“Open your legs, kitten. Let me see you.”

Yuri obeys, throwing his arm across his eyes. This part isn’t new, yet it still overwhelms him at times: Otabek’s eyes on him, _all of him_. Otabek loving every piece and part of him.

Otabek is squeezing his hand. “Yura, are you all right?” Otabek says softly.

Yuri squeezes back. “I’m good.”

“Okay, baby.” Otabek reaches down, finally, _finally_ touching him, two fingers rubbing little circles around his rim, and Yuri peeks out from under his arm to watch Otabek’s hand moving. “You know,” Otabek says thoughtfully, “black goes with everything, but if you want to be sure you have something to match all your clothes, we could get you more chokers.” He pulls his hand away for a moment; when he touches Yuri again, his fingers are slick and Yuri opens to him easily. “Or necklaces. Or collars. Whatever you like best, in lots of colors.”

“Yes,” Yuri gasps, “yes, yes, I want that, can we do that?” Maybe he doesn’t have to know yet why he wants it. They can figure it out. They have time.

“You want to pick out the perfect one every day, baby? I know I won’t be here to put it on for you, but—” Otabek breaks off, his mouth dropping open on a sigh as he finally pushes into Yuri. “You could send me a picture every morning, if you want.”He thrusts in deep and holds perfectly still, pinning Yuri to the bed with his bodyweight. He waits until Yuri’s whispering _pleasedaddypleasepleasefuckmeohmygodplease_ , and then it’s little rocking motions pulsing like a heartbeat inside Yuri, until Yuri’s crying out wordlessly, hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the helpless sounds.

 

They lie face to face after, legs tangled, a blanket pulled up to their shoulders. “You could be here more,” Yuri says. He’s flooded with a torrent of thoughts and words and wishes, and he can’t help but let some of it spill over. “You could be here every day. If you wanted to.”

Otabek has some of Yuri’s hair wound around his index finger, and he’s studying it with amazement, as if it’s turned to actual gold in his hand. “What do you mean?” he asks, and the breathlessness in his voice makes Yuri think maybe Otabek already knows the answer.

“Or I could be _there_ with you,” Yuri adds. “Either would be okay. Lately, I’m—it’s like I’m traveling forever. My own apartment feels like a hotel room. Maybe I’m just not used to having my own place yet. Maybe all the competitions have messed me up and I can’t relax. But all I know is, when I’m with you, even a hotel room feels like home.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you so I can put your collar on for you?” Otabek tries to look incredulous, but the corners of his lips are turning up.

Yuri shoves at him. “No! Well—yes, but also for a lot of other reasons!”

“I like all of your reasons,” Otabek tells him. “Yes, Yura, I want to live with you. I want to come home to you, kitten. I want to kiss you until you purr, a dozen times a day.”

“I don’t purr,” Yuri mutters. “Much.”

“Mmhmm.” Otabek wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist, pulls him tight against his chest, and kisses him hard, until— “So what’s that noise you just made?”

Yuri buries his face in Otabek’s chest, sighing the most long-suffering sigh he can manage. Living with Otabek is going to be _annoying_ , he can already tell. And he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @ [tumblr](https://meimagino.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
